The invention relates to an intermediate cash box according to the preamble of the main claim.
Certain automats which may be actuated with coins, comprise an intermediate cash box (also denoted escrow device), which temporarily stores the inserted coins, which after testing with regard to their authenticity and after determining their value, are accepted by a coin tester. These coins, after they are stored in the intermediate cash box, are either led into the main cash box in the case that the automat has rendered its service, or are returned back if the service may not be rendered.
Various intermediate cash boxes are known in the state of the art, for example DE 20 2004 010 373 U1 discloses an intermediate cash box which comprises a rotation plate which is accommodated in a housing between walls, wherein the rotation plate and the walls comprise a receiver space for the coins. The rotation plate is provided with a toothing at two opposite ends, which engage into longitudinal recesses of the side walls, and a drive is assigned to them, which rotates the rotation plate about a middle axis provided between the toothings, in the clockwise and anticlockwise direction. Depending on the direction in which one rotates, the coins lying on the rotation plate are led into a main cash box or into a return.
The present invention relates an intermediate cash box which has a compact construction and a low electricity consumption, wherein a reliable closure of the receiver space of the coins is ensured.
By way of the fact that the flap arrangement comprises two flaps arranged in a V-shaped manner and a pivotably mounted guide lever with a guide path guiding the movement of the flap is assigned to each flap, and a rotatably mounted movement transmission element driven by a drive transmits the movement of the drive in each case onto one of the two guide levers for its pivoting movement and as a result into the pivoting movement of the flap, it is possible to construct the intermediate cash box in a compact manner, since the space for the pivoting movement only requires the height of one flap. Furthermore, the energy required for the pivoting movement and thus the electricity consumption for the drive is very low, since the weight of the coins supports the opening movement of the flap.
In one advantageous embodiment, the movement transmission element comprises first means for engaging with the respective guide lever for its movement with a result of the opening of the assigned flap, and a second engagement means with a rotation drive acting in two directions.
It is particularly advantageous for a self-locking for each flap to be provided, which is formed by a part of the guide path and a projection which is connected to the flap and which is pressed by the weight of coins possibly present in the receiver space, against a flank of the guide path. The receiver space remains securely closed by way of this, even with the presence of coins, and the automatic locking is only released when the movement transmission element presses onto the guide lever.
The movement transmission element is advantageously designed in a manner such that a triangular shape is spanned between the first means and the second means, wherein the rotation point of the movement transmission element lies within the triangle, for example on a middle line.
In an advantageous manner, the movement transmission element is designed in a Y-shape, with which the rotation point lies in the connection region between the three limbs, and the ends of two limbs in each case press on one guide lever, and the other limb is in active connection with the drive.
Preferably, sensor elements for recognising the position of the movement transmission element are attached on the movement transmission element, and may be scanned by a stationary measurement sensor. Here, the position of the flaps may be detected in a secure manner for the control of the drive. The sensor arrangement may be electro-optical, magnetic, mechanical or of a different nature.
In an advantageous manner, the guide levers, the movement transmission element and the drive are attached to one of the side walls in an outwardly directed manner, whilst the flaps are present between the side walls, by which means the design is simplified.